


House-Party

by Riverslegacy



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dancing, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Mischief, Multi, Music, Pranks and Practical Jokes, ambw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverslegacy/pseuds/Riverslegacy
Summary: Throw a house party.The idea was innocent enough, but no one could be prepared for the mishaps and shenanigans that ensued .As word of the shidig's awesomeness spreads, dreams are ruined, records are blemished, and legends are born.Crack Fic alert! Nothing about this is supposed to be taken seriously.





	1. wash your ass and get pretty

 

 

**NamJoon's POV:**

"I can't believe I let you guys convince me to do this" I said sighing. We continued to lift the couch and carried it into the garage. Why did I ever think this would be a good idea? Oh yeah, the Zeno sisters.

Damn, those girls were fine as fuck. It didn't make any sense, both girls had a body like Beyonce' with a mind like Einstein. Ok, maybe not Einstein but they were pretty smart. Me and Suga would do anything to get next to them, even throw a party.

Guess that's how I found myself in this situation huh? Moving furniture and shit. I ain't leaving my moms good living room set out. Hell nah, they ain't finna fuck up my mom's good shit. If I did she would kill me and if not, my older brother Jin damn sure will.

"Bruh, you know damn well it ain't take that much convincing," retorted Jimin.

We walked back into the now empty house, watching as Jin and his friend Hobi finished packing up all the good china.

"Yep, probably because he knows Shawn and Sheeda coming," joked Jin as he set out some red plastic cups and paper plates on a fold out table. "let them fuck up this plastic, not my momma good shit".

"whatever, h...how you know I just didn't want to throw one just to do it?" I stuttered. "I could've sworn, when you were a senior you and Hobi threw a house party that went down as legendary. How you know Me and Suga ain't just tryna be like yall?"

"Got'em." Laughed Suga.

Smirking, I waited for my brother to try and refute what I was saying.

It wasn't a complete lie. The party they had thrown is legendary and I could only hope this party would be even a fraction as successful. I mean, how couldn't it be? Jin not only agreed to help but, even recruited some of his friends who helped him throw his 2 years ago. Add to the mix my four friends and there was no way this party was gonna fail.

"Yeah right. Ol' lying ass, I wanna be like mike, fake ass my brother's my idol, Marvin's room crying ass, no game Korean drake headass" exclaimed Hobi.

The room erupted in laughter. I wanted to punch J-Hope in his long ass nose. Sometimes I can't stand his bitch-made ass. He was right tho, I can't lie bout that.

"Man, shut up J-Hope." Yelled Jin jokingly, as he slapped his friend in the back of the head. "We all know he's lying and we know he got a thing for Shawn. There's no need to call him on it."

Before he could finish whatever, he was going to say someone knocked on the door. Well, if you call dog walking my poor door knocking. Some Motha-fucka's ain't got no type of manners.

"Nam, get the door!" yelled Jin.

Huffing, I go to open it. Immediately boxes and boxes of old ass vinyl's get shoved in my hands. I damn near dropped them. I get out of the way just in time as two dudes carrying a turn-table, speakers and a mic stand came barreling over the entry threshold.

They walk up to my bother and Hobi exchanging greetings.

"What up man, you got some place for us to set up" asked the one wearing a bucket hat and supreme sweat-suit.

"Yeah JB" ,said Jin, " I had Tae's lazy ass set up some tables for your Dj equipment. Hopefully, that's far away enough from the people that's gon be dancing." Pointing to an area by the fireplace in the living room.

"I'm really not trying to deal with someone bumping your shit again" Laughed Jin.

They began to head in the location Jin had instructed, "Man, cause I'm spinning records and catching fades all night if somebody fuck up my shit" agreed JB.

I watched as they set up the DJ booth until someone bumped my shoulder. Looking to my left I realized who it was. "What up lil NamJoonie!" he greeted. "Damn boy look at you all grown, throwing parties to get a fine ass girls and shit. Just like Jin used too"

"What up Jackson" I returned as we dapped.

When the hell did he get so swoll? I can't help but wonder what the hell he's been putting in his rice to get so big. I mean he was never skinny but he wasn't running round here looking like Chinese Hulk either. 

He had to be one of the only **Chinese** dudes in **America** rocking timbs, a black wife beater, jeans and a **Korean** fuckboi haircut! I guess that must be what girls like tho. He stayed boo'd up with a chocolate noona.

"Are you guys staying for the party tonight?" asked Suga as he set-up snacks and the ice chest packed with drinks.

"Hell yeah, this is not just a high school party anymore. We got strippers and some mo' shit in the works for tonight. Trust me, we got you." Answered Jackson. He took the boxes from me and went to help JB finish setting up.

I watched them set up the Mic stand and couldn't help but wonder who it was for. Me, Suga and Jimin decided to go find Jungkook and Taehyung, who straight up went MIA. We looked everywhere but they was ghost. I even went out back, thinking that I could find Tae out there chasing butterflies or something.

That boy need an intervention, he vape hella trees and eat so many edibles people think he's a 'special needs' kid. I mean, I'm not gonna lie I do think his ass needs a helmet and floaties sometimes. But he really ain't dumb, he's actually hella smart. Well, when he's not high.

"Did you guys find Tae and Kookie?" asked Jackson.

"No." replied Jimin," Man they're probably somewhere playing with each other's dicks or something. I don't know"

Coming down the stairs Jin answered "Nah, I sent them on an errand real quick. They should be back in about an hour though." He had obviously showered and changed into his party attire. Approaching us, he slapped the back of our heads like we were the three stooges or something.

J-Hope stood his bitch-ass there laughing and pointing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Man, fuck him. That's why Jackson's cousin Mark fucked his bitch. Hoe ass.

"Nam, you guys need to go and get ready", smirked Jin, "trust me lil brother, you guys are gonna want to be fresh when Shawn and Sheeda's fine asses get here."

Pushing us upstairs, he prophesied "Tonight will definitely be one for the books boys."

I hope he's right.

**Shawn's POV:**

I look over my clothing options for tonight. It had to be perfect. 

I had to be perfect.

I still can't believe NamJoon and his crew are throwing a party. This is crazy! I mean we all know Jin and his squad threw some of the wildest parties known around California but, NamJoon never struck me as the type. I thought he was a rapping bookworm. Not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just, everyone knows Jin's the wild child while Nammer's is focused on school and music.

Did I really just call him Nammers? Well at least I didn't say that out loud. I couldn't help the almost inaudible sigh that escaped my lips. He was so cute. I had to look good for him tonight. I'm not stupid. I know he likes me and Suga likes my sister.

Who wouldn't? I'm not trying to be conceited or anything like that but, facts are facts you know. And the fact is that we are FINE.

  ( I can hear this playing in the background as she says this)

Blame our Creole parents for our slim waists, heart shaped asses and smooth butterscotch skin. I hate that everyone thinks we're twins though. It's one of the reason I dyed my hair blonde and Sheeda keeps hers black. We hate when people get us mixed up.

It's frustrating, because we're so different. My eyes are hazel and hers honey brown. I mean we're NOT EVEN THE SAME HEIGHT yet, people always seem to mix us up.

NamJoon never does though. It's one of the many things I like about him. Hopefully, he'll get some courage tonight and finally come for me. I refuse to be that girl who approaches a guy first. I mean, he's cute but to hell with all that. He got feet and a working mouth, if he wants me he better start talking.

About this party, I can't wait. My big cousin and her best friend Tracy said that they had heard about it at UCLA . So, a whole bunch of college kids are going to be there too. I hope Sheeda don't show her ass tonight. I'm trying to be boo'd up tonight not jumping some bitches trying to jump her.

"RaSheeda, ReShawn! Dad and I are leaving now. We'll be back late tonight from the Gala. Make sure you lock all the doors after we leave okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" we yell from our separate rooms but, still in unison.

I hear the front door open and my parents step out.

"Oh and, don't be having anybody in my got-damn house!" yelled my mom. The door slammed shut and I scoffed. Going back to picking out an outfit for tonight.

"If we had slammed that door like that we'd be in the ER right now. I guess if you're the parents the same rules just don't apply, huh" stated Sheeda as she leaned against my door frame.

"I guess not" I agreed.

Coming into my room and sitting on my bed she continued "She sitting here worried about somebody coming in her house. What she should've been worried about was us leaving it."

She was already dressed, with her face beat to the gods. All she was missing was her shoes. Honestly, they were probably by the back door. That's where mine are.

                                                ( Rasheeda and her outfit for the party)

I finally chose an ensemble and started getting dressed.

"You think Suga will be there?"

I look over at Sheeda as I pull my shirt down. Is she serious? "You know he will be. Just like you know Jimin, Jungkook, Tae, Jin and J-hope's bitch-ass will all be there too." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Ugh, J-hope bitch-ass gets on my nerve sometimes. One minute he hella cool then he starts acting like a bitch. I don't know how Nola does it." grumbled Sheeda as she rummaged through the bottles of perfume that sat at my vanity.

" That's our cousin and I love her but I really question her choice in men sometimes" I add. Finally done dressing I look at the clock. We had about 45 mins before the party was supposed to start. Moving my sister out of the way none to gently, I sat down at my vanity and began doing my make-up. We'll be like two hours late but that's okay. By then the party should be in full swing.

"   I swear, I don't know why she ever stopped fucking with Mark's fine ass. Aye, is he and Jackson Zaddy going to be there?"

"Why?" I asked genuinely perplexed. " I thought you were **sweet** on Suga?"

She just stared at me for a full minute. Was she really thinking about it? Just when I had been about to reiterate the question, she tossed her hair over one shoulder and replied " I am. I really am but there's no guarantee that he likes me too. I need a plan B.  As in, if Suga don't step up **Bitch** I'm stepping out. With Jackson's fine ass". 

All I could do was laugh at my sis, finish make-up and hope tonight would be free of fighting and fuckery.

                                        ( picture of ReShawn and her outfit for the party)

 

.................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Okay so there is where we will end chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also just so you know I actually love J-hope but in this story while he's not a bad guy, he's also not well liked.  Any who, see you guys next time.


	2. Bitch I said TURN-UP

 

 

**NamJoon's POV:**

The house was packed!!! Jin was right this was turning out to be an epic party. I look all around the room admiring my brothers handy work. We had set up make-shift GoGo podiums around the house for the strippers.

There were 6 kegs in the house and two in the backyard. Jackson had taken it upon his self to roped off an area in the house that had the cushioned fold out chairs and fold out tables.  Dubbing it the VIP area. This is crazy!!

I still can't believe Jin's not going to take credit for this party.

Instead, he's been going around telling everyone how his little brother must have been paying attention to how he and his team did it all these years. I probably never could've pulled this off without him.

Now the only thing that would make this night complete would be for Shawn to walk through the door.

**Yoongi's POV:**

I went outside to get some air. Before the party the house had felt like a meat-locker in Antarctica but, now with the hordes of sweaty bodies it had become more like a sauna in the Sahara instead.

Well that had been one of the reason for standing out front. The other was I wanted to be the first to see Sheeda.

I knew she should be here soon. Her and Shawn always traveled together.

I looked around at the cars that sped by, hoping one would be theirs. It's crazy that I still don't know what kind of cars they both drive. How do you know a person for 4 years and not know what they drive?

Anyway, tonight is the night for Sheeda and I. I got plans. I really don't say much when we're in class, in fact most of the time I pretend like I'm sleep. It doesn't mean I'm not listening though.

Choking, off to the right drew my attention away from my thoughts. I turned my head as 3 shadows emerged from the side of the house. Smoke, thick and potent engulfed the trio. At that point, I didn't need to see their faces to know who they were.

"Hey Tae! ya'll go smoke that shit in the backyard. Last thing we need is for cops to see the smoke and shut down the function" I yell. Really? I swear, Tae ass need to be friends with Wiz and Snoop with as much as he be smoking.

As for the other two YumYum and BopBop or whatever their fucking names are, that's Jacksons and Jb's problem. Let them deal with their own friends. I got my own problematic hoard to deal with.

Just when I was about to give up and head back inside silver G-wagon parked in front of the house. The driver got out and headed towards me. I can't help the smirk that crossed my face.

Damn, I should've known it would be something. Oh well, that's not my problem either.

"Aye, what's good?" I greeted

"Nothing much man. Just taking college day by day. Is Jackson inside or outback" conversed the man dressed in jeans, timbs and a button up.

"out-back" I answered pointing toward the side gate that led to the backyard.

"Cool, I'll see ya later Yoongi" he said already walking toward the location I had indicated.

"Yep, have fun man" I called over my shoulder. Once he disappeared from my sight laughter erupted out of my mouth before I could stop it. Well, truth be told I wasn't trying to stop it.

With a skip in my step I started walking back into the house. There was no way I was going to miss this. I had to be there the moment Hobi's bitch-ass came face to face, with Mark.

..................................................................................................

**Shawn's POV:**

Okay, so we weren't quite two hours late like I had originally thought we'd be. It ended up be an hour and some change. How I managed to do a full-face in under an hour is beyond me. Look at god.

We had Just exited our ride, when we saw Yoongi head back in the house. Before he opened the door, you could barely hear any noise at all. Just people talking and laughing but no music.

I thought we might have had the wrong house or something. However, the moment the door open music blasted out into the open outside air. The base-line of the song that currently played shaking the doors and rattling the house windows.

We took that as our que and ran up to the door before it closed.

Sheeda stepped in front of me almost making me run into her back. She reached out her perfectly manicured hand and tapped Suga on the back of his shoulder.

He turned around so quick, with this serious 'catch this fade' sort of look. It only lasted a moment until he recognized just who was trying to get his attention.

"Damn boy, was you gon fade me?" She said holding up her hands, laughing. "I just wanted to say hey and show you we were here"

"Sorry about that. Just reflexes." Shrugged Suga.

My sister smiled coyly at him. She pulled him to her hugging him and whispering something in his ear. Whatever the hell she had told him had him shook. I never seen somebody do such a spot-on impression of a tomato. Yet, he pulled it off sensationally.

I know she had said she was tired of waiting for him to make a move but, I didn't think she would just say fuck it and just take matters into her own hands. Obviously, it had worked. Maybe I should think about doing something similar.

Just my luck, I'd say something freaky to NamJoon and he might not only turn beet red but end up in the ER from running into something.

It made me laugh. I guess they both must've forgot I was there or something, they both looked at me and Yoongi cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey Shawn" He started, "Nam was looking for you" running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh really?" I ask, "do you know where he went then?"

He doesn't even answer me, just points me in the direction he last saw my soon to be boo. Rude much?

I said thanks as I walked away, leaving him and Sheeda to their own devices.

It didn't take me a long time to spot him. He was just so damn tall he stood out. He had been talking to Jimin and Jungkook.

Luckily, Jin had also been there and after spotting me he slapped his brother in the back of the head while he simultaneously  pointed in my direction.

I waved at him as he signaled to me he was coming. As I waited, the DJ qued up another bop and the area I was at filled with dancing people. I felt someone grab my hand, thinking it's him I turned around. 

This tall skinny guy, with red hair and bloodshot eyes smiled creepily at me. I guess that was supposed to sexy and maybe if he was sober it would have been. However, it was not. He was not and he smelled **terrible**. How much trees had he smoked? A whole fucking marijuana forest?

He got his stank ass directly in my face. Well, more like I'm looking at his chest as he peered down at me. Lanky bastard.

"LETS TURN-UP!!!" he screamed at me, while grabbing both of my hands and dragging me to the middle of the crowd.

"Turnips?" I yelled over the music and sweaty bodies. The fuck? Why is this crazy ass dude screaming about some turnips? What next, he's gonna scream about some rutabagas?

He looked down at me, apparently annoyed that I didn't understand him or something.

Huffing, he blew his stank ass vape breath in my face and screamed "No BITCH I said TURN-UP!" then proceeded to try to get me to dance with him.

Oh no. **HELL NO**. He did **not**. I cracked my knuckles. I know I said no fighting but he might just have to get these hands. I got his **BITCH**.

 


	3. Not Today

**NamJoon's POV:**

Shit! Why am I not surprised to see BamBam trying to dance with Shawn? I continue to make my way through the crowds of dancing people, only catching glimpses of their interactions from time to time.

I'm still too far away to make out what their saying but, judging from Shawn's body language and bald-up fist I don't think it's going well.

Trying to move faster through the mass of people, I try my damnedest to get there before she laid his ass low.

Not knowing what he could have said to trigger her but sure he was at fault, I push through the crowd. Only, when I got to their location Shawn was gone and he was clumsily dancing with some other girl.

This dude was lit. I have no doubt he had be smoking with Tae previously. I wasn't even that close and could smell his cannabis cologne. Normally he was a great dancer but right now he just looked like an uncoordinated mess.

I swear the things drugs will do to you.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, I scanned the surrounding area for any sign of Shawn. Nothing.

Where the hell did she go?

Once again, I made my way through the crowd. This time with the intent to check the backyard. Reminding myself that after I find her, I really needed to get her number. So, the next time she disappeared I can just text her real quick.

Truth be told though, once I do find her she won't be leaving my sight or arms for the rest of the night.

Finally, after what felt like forever I made it out there. Instantly, I was greeted with clouds of smoke. Funny thing was no one was smoking. I walked up to where it was coming from only to discover that Tae ass was trying to Barbecue.

Where in the hell did he get a whole Tri-Tip? Jin had made sure to lock the garage that housed our freezer to head off shit like this. I had so many questions for this dude. He had to be throwed off more than just trees if **HE** was tryin to cook. Everybody knows **, KIM MOTHAFUCKIN TAEHYUNG CAN NOT COOK!!**

Hell, even he knew it. Walking up to him I watched as he turned the meat over and splashed some beer over the top of the meat. Did he really just baste that meat in Corona? Jin's gonna shit a kitten when he sees that Tae is using his new grill set. He even had on Jin's Grill master apron that he had got signed by Bobby Flay himself.

Scratch that my brother wasn't just gonna shit a kitten it was gonna be a litter of homicidal blood thirsty Lynx.

"NamJoon!" he called finally seeing me. Arms opened wide a pair of tongs in one hand and fork tines in the other. When he realized I wasn't going to hug him, he quietly set down the utensils and sat down.

"Why are you cooking?" I asked annoyed already.

He picked up a strawberry, that he had converted into a makeshift pipe and began packing the bowl of it. Soon he lit it and took a long hit.  

Just when I thought he wasn't going to answer he did, well sort of.

he coughed a little then looked to his homemade pipe, then smiled up at me. " Man you have to try this shit!" I just stared at his dumb ass. 

Then said " nah, I'm good." Trying again to break through the fog of his brain, I reiterated. " Tae, why are you cooking?"

He looked up at the sky in a complete daze and answered " Watching the the ice caps on the moon melt man." Bringing his gaze back to my confused stare he continued " Nam, Did you know that if you looked in the sky and focused on just one spot you could watch the earth's rotation?"

Running my hands threw my hair in aggravation I snapped " What the **HELL** does that have to do with you putting a tri-tip on my grill man!"

I swear stay off drugs kids.

.................................................................................................................................................................

 

 **Shawn's POV** :

I don't know who that boy thought he was but I just did not have time for the BS. **NOT TODAY SATAN!** So I decided it was just best to walk away. I did not come here to be throwing hands and I practically begged Sheeda not to get out here fighting. I'm alot of things but I refuse to be a hypocrite. 

Nope. Not me.  Instead I just walked away. First, I hit the keg one time and then decided to try and find NamJoon. 

I swear I think more people have came since we got here. It was literally wall to wall now, compared to the small gaps of breathing room when we had first arrived. 

I make my way towards the stairs but decided to go a different way. After witnessing several guys pin some girls to the wall to the dance-hall mix that was currently playing. 

One guy picked up some poor girl and put her on his shoulders before ruthlessly slamming her onto the hard floor and proceeded to dry hump her to the beat. Damn, I know her back is done. RIP ol' girl spine.

                                                                    (Sort of like this)

Why is it that as soon as some dance-hall comes on, all of a sudden everybody thinks they're Jamaican?

As I rounded the corner going toward the back of the house I saw Jackson talking to his cousin. I don't know what they're talking about but judging solely on their body language I'm sure it's going to be some shit before the end of the night. Especially since I know Nola is on her way to the party.

I agree with my sister why in the hell would she ever stop talking to Mark for Hobi? It made no sense to me. It was like going from creme' brulee' to regular old tapioca pudding. 

I mean kudos to those that like tapioca. There's nothing wrong with that at all. But if you have the chance to have creme' brulee' why would you want to even take a second look at some regular ass tapioca?

                                                        ( Creme' Brulee top pic/ Tapioca bottom pic)

I guess for her love is blind as hell. But I'm not and to me she chose wrong. 

I guess I must've been staring to hard or something because they both looked at me and waved. Smiling, I waved back then walked outside headed toward the backyard.

As I rounded the corner I could see thick clouds of smoke. It kind've smelled like Barbecue, wood-chips and burnt beer.  I think someone was cooking. It couldn't have been Jin though. Everybody knows Jin throws down but whoever was cooking, was making me nauseous not hungry.

Looking beyond the smoke, I could make out Taehyung smoking a; strawberry? That dude will make a pipe out of anything, if he can't find his vaporizer.  I remember hearing one time when he went to visit his grandma in the hospital he stole a oxygen mask and turned it into a gas mask. 

Sometimes I wonder if he only smokes weed. 

 

A tap on my shoulder brings my attention away from Tae's smoker ass. Turning around I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

" Hey"

 

 

 

 


	4. Bated

**Sheeda's POV:**

Suga had gone to get us something to drink, he made sure to tell me to stay put. Claimed that with so many people it would be hard to find me if I wondered off but I think that's bullshit.

Not that I would call him on it though. No if he wanted me to stay put then I'll just sit, well stand, here and look pretty.

I tried to text Shawn to see how things were going with Nam but I'm pretty sure she didn't hear her phone because of the loud ass music.

Hell, I could barely hear suga when he's mouth was deadass in my ear so I know she ain't hear a phone in her back pocket.

The DJ was doing the damn thing! He had just put on some dance-hall when Suga came back.

Walking up to me with a sly smile on his face I couldn't help but get the feeling his ass was up to something.

He pulled out a bottle of Hennessey grabbed my hand and led me toward the stairs.

"Where are we going" I ask. Using my free hand, I pointed at the bottle, "and Henny? I thought you said you were getting gin?"

We continued up the stairs as he spoke over the music "Nah, haven't you heard gin'll make ya sin".

Laughingly, I stated "I fail to see how that's a bad thing."

"besides the fact that me and gin don't get along so good, henny is better" Yoongi admitted.

"better? How so?" I asked genuinely interested in his response.

However, he didn't.

Instead he directed me to a door that led to a secondary set of stairs. Once at the top of those we came upon a door. Taking out a key he slid it into the lock and turned.

Taking my hand, we began to walk over the door threshold. Giving me a wink and a sexy smile he finally replied, "How about I show you."

Oh shit, why did I have to go and bate him like that?

**Nola's POV:**

"Tracy! Hurry up we're already hella late. At the rate, you're going it'll be over by the time we get there." I yelled as I slipped on my jordans.

I gave myself one final check in the mirror, making sure my outfit, hair and make-up were okay. Well more than just okay, I look good. Damn good.

I decided to wear a dress tonight because I don't really feel like dancing tonight. I'm just going to kick back and check out who this surprise performer is.

Hobi told me tonight would be epic and it's all anyone on campus had been talking about.

"Hold on I'm almost ready I just have to take down my bantu knots" shouted Tracy from the bathroom.

"Girl, just lay your edges real quick and lets go. Leave the knots I think they're cute." I shout back already headed for the door.

I head toward the car hitting the unlock button twice as Tracy came barreling out the door. She almost fell twice trying to run and put her shoes on at the same time. 

Skidding to a stop she struck a pose asking " Well Nola what do you think?"

"You look great! Now lets go." I laughingly yelled. She hopped in the car and we were on our way.

Sighing Tracy asked "So are you going to let J-Hope know we're on our way?" 

"Nope. I don't really think it's necessary, you know" I responded as I merged into traffic.

I don't have to look at her to know she's giving me her classic " bitch what?" look. So before she can even ask I cut her off. 

"Look it's not like he's my man or anything. So why would I tell him anything"

"Or anything? Wait a minute I thought that's exactly what Hobi was" exclaimed Tracy.

I exited the freeway and turned down the street that led to Jin's house. I knew she wanted me to hurry up and answer but I was determined to drag it out for just a bit longer. I knew it would piss her off if I did. I quickly found a parking spot at the house across the street and put the car in park.

Looking at my bff's extremely impatient expression, I finally answered. " No he's not. Truth is I asked him to pretend one time to piss Mark off after we broke up. I just didn't realize so many people would believe it. Even my little cousins. Hobi does have a girl though, just not me." 

With that we exit the car and head into the house. 

 

**Shawn's POV :**

" Hey" I said with a smile plastered across my face. Even though he wasn't who I had hoped, I'm still glad he's here. Kookie is probably the best way to find NamJoon. They always seem to know where the other is at.

" Hey Shawn, you know Nam's been looking for you right?" addressed JungKook. Even though his face held a smile I got the distinct impression he was light-weight scolding me.

I nodded. " Yeah, that's why I'm out here. I was looking for him. Have you seen him?"

Taking my arm in his, he gave a short laugh before answering. "Yeah, I have. Come on I'll take you to him."  We began to walk in the direction of the grill and Tae. 

Sighing, " hopefully we can get to him before he or Jin kills TaeHyung" he prophesied.

Adding, "I told him a Tri-Tip was a bad idea"

 


	5. Badd and Bodied

**NamJoon's POV:**

After several minutes of trying to get a straight answer from Tae, I just gave up. I mean I really don't have time for the Bullshit and side-tracking. I'm supposed to be looking for Shawn. This is supposed to be my night. I did all this for her and have only seen her once since the party started.

I tried calling Suga to see if maybe he had seen where she might be but, his fucking phone went straight to voicemail. I know it was fully charged, I mean he used my charger early. So, the only reason it would be off was if he turned it off and he would only do that if he linked up with Sheeda. Lucky bastard.

I shoulda knew what his ass was up to when he asked for the key to the attic. Jin had turned it into a sort of lounge area his senior year to have more privacy when he brought over girls.

It had everything in there big oversized couches, 88 in flat screen with movie projector, you name it. There was even a California king bed in there it was separated from the couches by a Japanese divider screen. The best part of the whole room though had to be the mirror above the bed.

I was pulled from my thoughts, when J-hope hoe ass came up complaining about the smoke and his lungs. Really?

This mothafucka chain smoked black n milds for a year when a bitch told him she liked the way they smelled but, now he got an issue with the smoke from some burnt ass meat? 

It takes everything in me not to cuss out him and Tae. Instead I just turn around opting to just go back inside. Maybe if I find Jin he can help me find Shawn.

However, when I began to walk away I felt someone tap my shoulder. Turning around to face them I realized quickly that I had to look down and when I did I couldn't keep myself from grinning like an idiot.

"Hey bighead"

Damn, Look at god.

**Nola's POV:**

We had just walked through the door and already I could tell by the end of the night it was going to be some shit. It was just in the air. I just hope nobody gets hurt or goes to jail.

I looked at Tracy and she looked at me, no words were necessary. If something looked like it was about to pop off we getting the hell outta dodge. I see her looking around trying to locate possible exits, just in case.

We decide to walk around the party laughing and talking about folks. I swear some people can't dance for shit. Why is there always one drunk ass girl that can't dance but you can't tell that hoe she not beyonce'? 

"Girl is that stripper pregnant?" asked Tracy pointing to the gogo booth by the stairs. I looked to see what she was talking about and sure enough there she was looking like she should be on maternity leave. Except her stomach wasn't smooth and firm, it was lumpy and is that a C-section scar?

Oh hell no!! I tried in vain not to laugh at girl but damn. Jesus be an ab roller!!! Her ass was a mess.

"Girl that hoe ain't pregnant. She just a bad bodied bitch. Leave it to Jackson to get strippers and that's what you end up with. Bet his ass used a groupon." I yelled over the music laughingly.

Tracy hollered at that.

"That bitch body look like over-cooked oatmeal in a dirty old ass burlap bag!" Added Tracy.

We both laughed until tears threatened to fall. Moving further towards the side of the house, I caught a glimpse of two things.

One being my little cousin Sheeda headed upstairs with a boy that looked like lil Namjoon bestie, Sweet n low or whatever the hell he called his self these days. I can't even be mad at her he a lil cutie and she's 18. I'm def gonna call her tomorrow to be nosey.

The second thing made me shiver. There he was looking intently at me with that stare of his. The one that spelled trouble. I knew that look too well. It meant some shit was about to pop off. Grabbing Tracy, I head for the backyard practically dragging her.

Oddly enough, she didn't protest.

Looking at me she sighed and said "La, they get to tripping tonight and I got a rusty box cutter for that ass. Nah better yet." Stopping mid-sentence, she took out her phone. "I'm calling JinYoung cuz I'm not about to play with these jealous mothafucka's"

Sadly, I had to agree with my best friend. Both Mark and Jackson have horrible tempers when that liquor get into em. I just hope Hobi brought his girl with him or shit's gon get real.... FAST!

 

 

 


	6. Only You

▶

 

  


 

 

**Yoongi's POV:**

After we Sat down on the couch I poured us each a shot. Sheeda looked at the glass questioningly.

"It's not gonna bite you know" I joked. Picking up my own cup, I placed it to my lips and took a sip. "See. Besides I thought you liked Hennessy."

Laughing a little she mumbled something I couldn't make out, then lifted her glass and took a drink. Setting it down on the cool marble of the low coffee table before looking back at me.

Sighing she asked, "How do you know what I do and don't like? Every time we're in class your sleep and outside of class you only talk to me when I directly ask you something"

I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips. "Just because I don't always talk doesn't mean my ears don't work, baby girl. I'm always listening to everything you say" I answered back.

She looked a little caught off guard. Good, I want her that way. It's time I showed her just how much I've listened. How much she means to me.

"Everything?" she asked skeptically.

"Everything" I confidently replied.

"Prove it. What's my favorite food?" she challenged.

"Chicken and shrimp etouffee'." I answer easily. Then adding, "but only when your mom makes it. If you go out to eat, your favorite food is balsamic chicken"

Nodding her head in agreement with my answer, she asked "What do I do when I'm nervous?"

Not hesitating I answered. "you look down at your feet then back up through your lashes."

"Okay. Well, riddle me this batman. How do I like my gumbo? Since you know so much"

Smiling, I answered, "lots of crab. Prawns not shrimp. Chicken breast not bone in chicken and scallops with no okra. Also, you like for the roux to be butter based not oil. I remember you saying how it makes the roux too thick and dark when people use oil."

She looked stunned. I'm not sure if it's because I answered the question or because I got every little detail of her conversation about it. Honestly, I could've just stop after I said she didn't want okra in it but I wanted her to know I listen to everything. Even when she thinks I'm not.

That her every word is important to me because it's a glimpse into her mind how it works. She recovered quick though placing on a sultry smile "well, I guess you do listen"

I decided to turn up the charm "of course I do. As my girl, I'll always put you first and listen to what's on your mind or in your heart. Nothings more important... than you"

**3rd Person POV:**

Instead of replying, Sheeda emptied the rest of her glass than sat it down on the table. Turning to face him she encircled him within her arms, bringing them chest to chest. Smiling, she placed a chaste kiss against the corner of his mouth.

Startled, Yoongi stayed in place not moving. His brain not quite processing the abruptness of her actions. Undeterred, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip giving it a slight nip.

That was all he needed. Mind snapping back into action he deepened the kiss pulling her onto his lap. Pulling away he cradled her face. Her hair falling away from her neck, to pool along the opposite shoulder.

He began trailing hot wet kisses along her neck intermingling gentle sucking and nibbles. Unsatisfied with their positioning he grabbed her by the ass, lifting her as he stood.  She wrapped her well defined legs around his waist. Walking them over to the bed he splayed her body upon the soft satin sheets.

Without wasting a second he began to unbuckle her jeans, only pausing long enough to allow her to wiggle out of them. Slowly he ran his warm hands up her thighs, long fingers hooking into the sides of her panties. He gave a firm tug quickly tossing them onto the floor.

Tongue swirling and flicking over the dip of her belly button. Tilting her head back Sheeda let out a soft moan, lacing her fingers through his hair pulling his head closer to the source of her need.

Giving her a sharp nip on her hip for her impatience, he chided "not yet princess". His warm breath ghosted over her flushed skin. She whimpered, from need or the pain of his bite she was unsure.

Wickedly, he smiled "Now tell daddy what you want," his face only inches from the apex of her vexation. Darkly, he whispered "beg me."

With that she broke, relinquishing her pride she whispered. "Please daddy"

Not needing to be asked twice, he drove his tongue as deep within her. Taking his time to learn her body he lavished the source of her fecundity with attention. Alternating between his tongue and fingers, he discovered that she was quite the instrument to play. The right touch or flick of his tongue could produce the most glorious sounds of pleasure.

He continued to wreak pleasurable havoc on her body.  Placing his lips around her clit and gently sucking, while simultaneously crooking two fingers within her taut hot cavern. Hitting a bundle of nerves that turned her moans into one long, hard hitting orgasm. Body stiffing and legs quaking, she shuddered against him from its intensity.

Her taut muscles began to relax as her orgasm ebbed. Yoongi slide up her body until they were face to face. Supporting his weight on one elbow while using his free hand, he gently stroked her hair. 

Curling his finger-tips around the back of her skull, he lifted her head and kissed her passionately. Allowing her to taste her own sweet nectar.

Moving from her lips to her ear he asked lowly, "who do you belong to?"

Shuddering as his raspy voice sent a quiver down her spine and re-lit the fire of her passion, she answered voice slightly hoarse. "Suga, only you."

Smirking, he replied "good girl."

....................................................................................................

**Shawn's POV :**

Kookie is such a sweetheart. I swear he is. I know everyone says he's a noona killer and all but, he's never been that way around me. I've only seen him act shy and turn red if a pretty girl or woman looked his way. Somehow, I don't doubt that he is though. 

I could see how acting innocent could play to his advantage, especially with older women. Apparently, he preferred college girls around Jin's age. I remember hearing about how when they took a tour of UCLA he had all the women swooning over him.  Wanting to make him dinner and show him the non-touristy parts of the campus. Praising him for being so well-mannered and tall for his age.

Rumor has it one girl offered to do his laundry when ever he did begin attending the university. That hoe need Jesus and a holy water enema if she did say that shit. I mean the boy is only 16 and she was already trying to throw that kat his way?

Eww!! I swear, some hoes don't got no manners. 

At that thought I laughed, drawing JungKook's attention as we continued to make our way over to where he'd said NamJoon was.

"Whats so funny?" he asked ready to laugh as well. 

I wanted to say what was really on my mind but instead I just said, "Tae"

Laughing, he agreed. "Yeah, I have no idea why he would think it was a good idea to try and cook. He knows he can't, hell everyone knows he can't. I don't know what he was thinking."

"You think Jin will kill'em?" I asked, genuinely concerned for Tae's well-being.

"Only if Nam doesn't first" he replied. Then he gave me a nudge and pointed to Where they were. He looked so done with everything.

Poor baby. He should be enjoying himself not fuming over the antics of TaeHyung's pothead ass.

"Damn, he looks pissed." I surmise.

"Yep, he does but I bet you he would feel a lot better if you stopped standing here just staring and actually went over to talk to him. You know my boy likes you."He encouraged giving me a literal push in Nam's direction.

All of a sudden those rumors about Kookie don't seem so much like rumors anymore. Guess he's only shy and silent around new people.

Walking over I gather my courage. This was it. I had gone over what I was going to say a million times since I got here. Played out every scenario in my head of possible outcomes. I had to say just enough to let him know I was interested. 

When I got to him, he had his back to me and looked like he was getting ready to head back inside. So, I tapped him on the shoulder and waited. 

At first, when he turned around he looked angry. However, once he realized it was me he grinned like the mad hatter after doing the futterwacken.

Gracing him with a smile of my own I said only 2 words. "Hey, bighead" 

And watched as his eyes lit up like Christmas trees.

 

 


	7. Mommae`

**NamJoon's POV:**

Me and Shawn talked about a lot of things. I took her on a tour of my backyard. I thought she'd like to see my mom's meditation area. Even in the dimly lit night it was beautiful.

We sat down on a bench by the koi pond. It was too dark to see a lot of the fish. Only the white and orange ones. 

Shawn still thought it was pretty though.

Leaning her head on my shoulder she sighed, "I guess this means I have to come back in the daytime so I can see all the fish, right?"

"Or, you could always just stay the night." I suggested.

Shit! Did I really just say that out loud? Aww damn she's gonna think I'm some sort of horney ass pervert now, damn me and mouth.

I flinch when she lifts her hand, thinking she's gonna let the power of Christ compel my devil ass.

Instead though, she reaches up to run her fingers through my hair. Not gon' lie that shit feels good. Before I realized what, I was doing, bent down taking her chin between my thumb and forefinger angling it just right.

Bringing my lips to hers, it was gentle at first. I was gentle **at first**.

Then I don't know what the hell happened or who started it but, it became a struggle for dominance or something.

All I remember is after she straddled me, at some point she bit my lip, I bit the shit out her neck and I tore her shirt.

We pulled away from each other panting. My eyes glanced at her neck.

Gottdamn! That spot I left, look like it hurt. The fuck was I thinking?

I need to stop watching vampire movies, that shit is rubbing off or something. I take my thumb and run my fingers across it. 

As guilty as a hooker fucking the pastor and sitting next to the first lady Sunday morning.

"Sorry about that" I muttered. "I guess I got carried away. I'm forever breaking or bruising something."

Smiling she added, "yeah, they call you like the god of destruction or something like that huh?"

Laughing I just nodded my head. Now I'm embarrassed. I can't believe she knew that. I thought that shit was an inside joke between me and my squad. I wonder which one of them hoes told her.

Bet it was Jimin gossiping ass. He'll tell everybody business but his own. That's my dude and all but, he and I need to have a fist to face talk about him telling my business.

Damn, she said something and I missed it. Instead of asking her to repeat what she said I just smiled and nodded.

"Your house is really nice. I could get used to it here." She admired.

"Oh really?" I said cocking an eyebrow. Then changed my mind on what I was going to say, to instead reply "yeah, my mom and Jin are determined to turn this place into a cross between a park and a restaurant."

Yep, that will work I don't want her to know I'm lowkey kinky. I'll introduce that part of myself to her later.

Then we can make zane books seem PG13.

Standing up she looked around, like she was expecting something. Then looked back at me.

Laughing I asked, "what?"

Shawn reached for my hand, I took it and stood up.

Sighing, she giggled "So, are you gonna show me what else you can wreak, or nah?"

For a minute, I just stared at her at a loss for words. Then grinning like I just hit the mega million, I picked her up and through her over my shoulder. Bolting back toward my house like I was Usain.

Fuck what I said earlier about waiting, my girl was ready now.

I was seriously contemplating about kicking everybody ass out my house. Party be damn.

We had just made it back in the house, when both Jimin and my brother came up to me.

They both had cheesy grins on their faces. Bastards. They knew damn well what time it was and they gon' block me?

It better be for a damn good reason.

"Good, you're here. I thought I was going to have to go find you." Started Jimin.

"Yep. We got a surprise for you." Added Jin. "Something that even my parties didn't have." Stopping he tilted his head down over my shoulder "Oh hey **Shawn.** I was wondering whose ass that was sitting by Nam's face."

Okay, I love my brother. Lord knows I do but I will kill him dead if he don't stop embarrassing me. Damn, I gotta add 'color purple' to the list of shit I need to stop watching.

I could feel Shawn laughing out "Hey Jin! Hi Jimin!" waving at them.

"So, what's the surprise" I asked.

"Remember I told you about my cousin" Started Jimin. Before he could finish the sentence, he was interrupted by JB.

The music had stopped and everyone stopped dancing. They all just stared at the DJ. Shit me too. I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

I spotted JungKook, coming downstairs with an angry Suga and red faced Sheeda. I wonder what the fuck popped off there?

Grabbing the mic JB's voice rang out over the crowd. "Aye, coming to the stage is a man who needs no introduction. A man whose music speaks for itself. So, I need everybody to make some muthafuckin noise for"

A hooded figure came from around the DJ booth, as dancers got in position. Taking off his hood, the tatted man winked at the crowd.

"OMG IT'S" started Shawn jumping down from my shoulder.

I was surprised too. I looked over to my brother then at Jimin who were both smiling.

"I told you Nam. I got you tonight, bro" started Jin.

The music kicked up as people rushed closer to the dance floor and make shift stage.

"Jay Park!" 

**Nola's POV:**

"BITCH, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" yelled Tracy as we hurried back inside. 

I had just gotten a text from Jin, telling us to get back inside for the concert.  Damn lil Nam ain't playin'. He really out here trying to out do his brother. 

Jin never had a live performer come through one of his parties. This night was def gonna be epic.

As soon as we got inside, JB hit the mic and the beat dropped. We rushed to the front, Tracy went crunk juice on several hoes to get us there. I know they big mad.

Oh fuckin' well. 

"JAY PARK!!!" Tracy screamed.

He saw her and winked.

"Oh yes bitch, he getting the whole damn cookie tonight" she yelled to me.

I wondered if he might of heard her, cuz he damn sure looked her way nodded and licked his lips.

Yep, that's my best friend! She betta give me all the deats too.

 


	8. On Sight

**Mark's POV:**

"Man, I told you in order to get the discount I had to take the big bitch too." Explained Jackson for the tenth time that night. Jin looked pissed.

I kind've don't blame him, I mean the girl looked like Chief Keef in a 360 wig.

I glanced over at the girl again and shivered.

Damn! I don't think her mother loves her. Not with a face like that.

Her friends obviously don't love her either, if they condoned the fuckery that is her horrible tattoos, fucked up contour and uneven Monroe piercings.

I bet there was one that hyped her ass up too. There's always one fucked up friend.

Knowing damn well she wouldn't go out like that but will hype up Bertha, Beth or Helga to. That's so wrong.

In fact, the only person who did right by her was whoever slayed her hair. Damn did I just say slayed? I swear Nola be having me saying all kinds of things.

As soon as her name crossed my mind, I started looking back to where she had been with big mouth Tracy.

She was gone. I can't even be mad either. As much as I might want to, I can't. It's all my fault why we not rocking no more.

"Mark!" Shouted my cousin.

Damn, I didn't realize I had tuned him out.

"What's up?" I ask trying to play it off. That shit didn't work though. Jackson knows me too well for that shit.

His eyes drift to where I had been looking and he sighed.

"You know I just got a text from JinYoung, right?" he stated more than asked.

Placing his hand on my shoulder he gave me an encouraging squeeze.

"Who called him?" I asked. Bet it was Tracy meddling ass. She knows with him here it'll be harder for me to get Nola alone so we can talk.

Or to gift J-hope with that fade one time. I don't care what Jinyoung says, or how much sense he makes, Hobi got a two-piece special coming his way.

Lame ass went for my girl while she was vulnerable. Fuck him. Jin or Jinyoung can't keep him safe forever.

"I don't even know why you asked you know it was Tracy." Laughed Jackson. I just looked at him. I don't find this funny at all.

His laugh turned into an uneasy cough before he cleared his throat. "Anyway, he said he's on his way. He also told me to tell you that he's tired of playing mediator to your bullshit and that if you didn't get it together Hobi will be the least of your worries."

"He said that?" I was caught off guard by that one. He must be pissed off. I guess he has been in the middle for a while now. When he gets here I think I'm going to apologize. Its only right.

"Yeah man, he said he get one more call and he gon start breaking kneecaps." Sighing Jackson continued, "we blood so I'mma be real with you. Either you and Nola make up or let that shit go man. I'm with Jinyoung on this one. I'm tired, he tired, hell even Tracy nosy ass tired of being put in the middle of ya'll shit. Man-up and apologize to her. You've done everything except that. Now the whole thing bout J-hope swooping in, I'll give you that one. He was deadass wrong, but if you never cheated in the first place he would've never had that opportunity. So, don't blame him, blame yourself."

All I could do was nod my head. He's right, and I hate it when Jackson's right. I've never been really good with words. I'm even worse when I drink it's like everything I want to say is on the tip of my tongue but, all that comes out is anger and misplaced aggression.

So far, every time I've had the opportunity to talk to Nola I fucked it up by being drunk.

'Bae I'm so sorry and will do anything to make it up to you' turned into 'your just some hoe I used to love until you let J-hope bitch ass smash, bet I fuck him up on sight though'.

No wonder she won't talk to me.

I handed my drink to my cousin. I think it's time I sobered up and handled shit once and for all. I'm getting my girl back.

I hope.

I scanned the room hoping to see Nola again. Man, I can't believe I fucked things up with her this bad.

The one time I cheated on anyone EVER and it had to be with the craziest bitch this side of the San Gabriel river.

Simone'. Ugh! I don't even know why I did it. To be honest it wasn't even worth the sweat. I fucked up my relationship for a crazy hoe, who just laid there like a harpooned whale.

Wack ass sex. I thought crazy bitches were supposed to have good pussy? That shit is a lie. Still can't believe I let myself get set up like that.

I should've known better. I still think that bitch put something in my drink that night.

Damn, the worst part of it all though was when she went out of her way to record me naked in her bed and sent that shit to Nola.

With the caption "Thought you said yo man would never, bitch?"

It took me, Jinyoung, Jackson, Yugyeom and Jin to pull Nola of that bitch. My girl hulk up real quick when that anger kick in.

She threw bambam into the wall when he tried to help so youngjae had to go and make sure he was good. He had a slight concussion but nothing was broken. We all laugh about it now, I mean the way he slid down that wall.

She fucked up Simone' though. Had that bitch on crutches with two black eyes and fractured cheek bone or some shit.

So you would think that would be enough for her to leave it alone, right?

Nope. This crazy bitch keyed my car and spray painted all the windows black. If that wasn't bad enough she had some dudes help her put my shit on blocks, while I was at Jb's. It cost me a lot more to get all that shit off than to just replace the windows.

After all that, she was still in my DM's trying to get me to dick her down again. So I kindly told her, Bitch why? I'd rather do calculus then fuck you. All you're going to do is lay their like a dead yellowfin tuna and moan like a dying horse. Ugh! Man hell nah!

I guess I must've made her mad or something.

She kept instathuggin talking bout next time she saw Nola it was on sight.

Bitch she took your sight! You got two black eyes, what sight is you seeing?

How the hell you trying to fight someone and you on crutches?

I wish I would've never fucked that bitch.

My thoughts got interrupted when JB hit the mic.

"Jay Park!" was all I heard girls yelling. That's when I saw them front and center.

At first, I was going to walk right over there and pull Nola away so we could talk. But she looked so happy and I know how much she loves Jay so, instead I think I'll just wait until it's over.

It'll give me a chance to sober up.

I'm getting my girl back tonight, on god.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark may not talk much but I always imagined that his thoughts are savage as fuck.


	9. Keep It In The Closet

**Yoongi's POV** :

Jungkook is a bitch!

I can't believe he walked in on me and Sheeda. You can't tell me he didn't do that shit on purpose. I don't care that he tried to call my phone first and it went to voicemail.

That should have told him something right there. Don't fucking bother me!!

To be honest though, I'm hella embarrassed. Not only did he see my pale white ass but he got a good look at Sheeda. Damn, she probably never gon let me hit again.

Fuckin Kookie! 

He literally walked in on me mid-stroke. Fuck! I can't believe I forgot to lock the door.

Me and Sheeda just became official and already I fucked up. Shit, she probably think I did that on purpose.

At least he had the decency to turn around and cover his eyes, once he realized what was going on.

After he started telling me Jimin sent him to get us, I couldn't be too mad at him. I mean he didn't know I was gonna be up here. Him and Tae was gone when I asked Jin for the keys.

Me and Sheeda got dressed quickly as he stood outside the door. I tried to talk to her but she curved the fuck out me.

I attempted to touch her but she pulled away.

Shit.

I gotta figure out how to fix this, or my relationship is gonna end before it even began.

****

**Shawn's POV:**

"THIS SHIT IS LIT" I screamed at NamJoon over the music.

I couldn't believe my eyes, there on stage was JAY PARK. 

How in the world had they pulled that one off? This party was definitely legendary already and the night wasn't even over.

My sister senses got to tingling, so I began scanning the crowds for Sheeda. I swear on my subculture pallet if somebody try her tonight...

I'm not even gonna finish that sentence.

I spot her coming down the stairs with Suga and Kookie...

Wow, I just realized that together their Sugarcookie that's kind've funny.

My mirth was short lived though, after I got a good look at my sister's face. It was red. Hella red.

In fact, the only time her face ever got that red was when she was about to cry. Sheeda wasn't really a crier either, neither was I.

The only time I've ever seen my sister cry, aside from when our mom brought out 'the belt of knowledge', was if...

Oh fuck.

I pulled on Nam's arm to get his attention.

"Hey, I need to go and see what's up with Sheeda. I'll be back okay" I told him.

Smiling understandingly, he nodded.

Making my way through the crowd quickly, I pulled Sheeda to the coat closet just under the stairs.

Hitting the lights, I take in her appearance. Aside from her flushed face, her eyes are watery and she had two huge hickeys by her collar bone.

Sighing, I can pretty much guess what the hell must of happened, but I want to hear it from her.

"So, what happened?" I questioned. Crossing my arms, I huffed and waited fro her to explain.

Sniffling, she answered, "JungKook walked in on me and Yoongi"

Then placing her hands over her eyes, she exclaimed. "I'm so embarrassed Shawn. God, all his friends are gonna think I'mma hoe and it's probably going to get around school. What am I going to do?"

I did the only thing I could think of in that moment.

I slapped my sister in the back of the head and laughed.

It's not that I don't love my sister, I do. It's just she's having a melt-down in a coat closet in the middle of a legendary party.

When she looks at me I can see the smirk forming on her lips. Good, it means she back thinking clearly.

The thing about my older sis, is sometimes she gets so wrapped up in her emotions that she can't think about a situation logically. Especially, if she's embarrassed.

Now that she's back to logical thoughts.

"If it were Jimin that saw you I would be worried, but Kookie's not telling no one anything. But if he does, you know Suga will kick he's ass. So no worries, kay?" I say confidently.

It's true, Jungkook's never been one to run his mouth like that.

"Yeah, your right. It's still embarrassing though. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I was even upset. Even if it had been Jimin who saw, all we had to do was threaten to lock he's ass in a dark room full of cats" agreed Sheeda.

Throwing my arm around I grinned and couldn't help but ask," So, was it good?"

I swear, the way her eyes glazed over and the stupid ass shit eating grin on her face told me all I needed to know. 

Opening the closet door, we step back out to the party.

Shaking my head at Sheeda's dickmatized ass.

Just what the hell did he do to my sister?

**Nola's POV:**

I know I said I wasn't going to be dancing tonight, I even wore a dress to prevent myself from being tempted to.

Yet here I was throwing it back on one of Jin's little brother's, little friend. Well I can't really call him little because he's taller than me. Still, I'm 21 and he has to about 16-17.

He's a cutie though and can dance his ass off.

I glance over to Tracy to see her dancing like it's Tuesday night at king of diamonds or some shit.

The song ends and I stop dancing, needing to catch my breath.

I guess that was a bad look for ol boy, cuz he dipped without so much as a see ya. 

Eh, I ain't stressing it.

Jay gave a shout out to NamJoon and Suga, dropped the mic and walked off the makeshift stage.

Not skipping a beat Jb qued up another bop. Already I could see Tracy ass throw her hands in the air and start millie rockin'.

Damn, the song goes and before I know it I'm dancing again.

Suddenly, I feel someone's arms snake around me and lean their body into mine.

" **Damn** baby, where yo man at?" Then this bastard had the nerve to kiss me on my neck.

 

Nope. **Hell** nah fam. I'm not the **one**.

Balling my fist, I spun around. They got me **all the way** fucked up!

 


	10. Let's Do This!

**Namjoon's POV:**

I watched as Shawn grabbed Sheeda and went in the closet. I hope everything is good with her, I mean she looked like she was finna start crying.

Knowing that it most likely had something to do with Suga, I turned to where I last saw him. I think I need to have a talk with him right quick.

Whatever he got going on with Sheeda could affect my unofficial relationship with Shaw, and that I won't let happen.

So, we are gonna fix this shit, whatever it is, and fix it right now.

Jungkook and Yoongi spotted me on the other-side of the dance floor, they slowly made their way to me.

I turned to my left to tell Jin something but he was gone. I wonder where his ass went to?

Oh well, I'm not my brother's keeper.

Think I better add New Jack City to that list too.

"So, anything pop off with you and Shawn?" asked Suga

I just looked at him.

"What happened with you and Sheeda?" I questioned. To me that took precedence over what did or didn't happen with me and Shawn.

Scowling Yoongi sent a glare in Jungkook's direction, only to discover he had dipped off.

Shaking his head he started, "man, I fucked up. Okay, so here's what happened"

**Nola's POV:**

As if on cue, he starts laughing. Pointing to my balled-up fist he exclaimed, "Damn La, it's like that? I see we are going to have to get you some anger management"

As he Wiped a tear from his eye I scoffed. I don't need no damn anger management that shit is for the JB's of the world. 

"Whatever JinYoung, that wasn't funny you jackass" I huffed. I tried my best to be mad at him but I failed miserably and ended up laughing too.

"Hey, don't you take that tone with me young lady. Come on I need to talk to you" he yelled over the music.

Taking my hand, he led me to a quieter part of the house. Not wasting any time or mincing words, her cut right to the point. "Okay, so what the hell is going on with you and Mark now? And I know damn well you are not at this party in a dress."

Crossing his arms, he began to tap his foot impatiently waiting for me to answer him.

It was then that I finally got a good look at what he had on. JinYoung was wearing pajamas. Now that's not that bad, but it is when along with those pj's was fluffy bunny house shoes and a dark blue rob missing its belt. Instead he had a thick ass leather Gucci belt in its place.

I got the feeling he came here to do more than just deal with me and my shit.

I'm not even gonna ask. So, instead I began to explain. "Honestly, Mark's been drinking and I really don't feel like being called 'the hoe who broke his heart and fucked J-hope' tonight."

Sighing, I ran my hands down my legs. They were kind've sweaty. "I just wish it could be like old times you know? When we would come to parties like this and just dance. Have fun together. I miss that." I finished lamely.

It's true I miss Mark. We used to have so much fun together but a hating ass bitch literally tried to tear us apart. At first. I was mad about it but then Tracy told me that bitch Simone' was bragging about how she slipped 'a lil somethin' in his drink that night.

By then the damage was already done. Pretending to be with Hobi was a stupid ass idea, I should have just listened to JinYoung and waited until I got the full story.

**JinYoung's POV:**

I watched as Nola's face fell, taking on a sad expression instead of the bright smile that had been there. I'm so tired of this shit. Tired of the sadness. Tired of both of them missing the other but fucking it up every chance they have to talk things out.

For some odd reason, it always falls on "momma" to fix things. It's hard out here in these single parent streets.

My oldest is an alcoholic with girl problems.

Second one, I swear I think he's on the juice, and I not talking minute maid. 

The third and my youngest are determined to give me grey hairs with the shit they do. 

The only one I don't have to worry about is YoungJae. 

Momma don't get no rest these days.

I glance at the cracked linen closet door and shake my head. Then pull the duffle bag from my shoulders and shoved it into Nola's hands.

"Take this and go change" I instruct her.

She looks at me like I have two dicks or something. So, I elaborated. "Look La, change out of the dress and into some clothes you can really dance in. Stop with all the self-sabotage already. If you miss Mark and miss having fun like you say you do, then make that shit happen. It ain't just going to come to you. I know Mark fucked up but you didn't make the situation no better. I told your ass there was more to it and to wait but you just had to go piss him off, cuz you were mad. Both of you are to blame for your own misery. Now give momma some sugar and go change your clothes." I said the last part pointing to my cheek.

She quickly kisses me then goes to change. Shouting over her shoulder, "You need to see what's up with your baby momma. Last time I saw her she was millie rockin and trying to get dicked down by Jay Park!" Laughing, she headed for a nearby bathroom.

I send a quick text to both Tracy and my cousin, smirking when Jay hit me back just as quick. I see even my "baby momma" acting up today. I don't know why the hell I started calling her that but she keeps it up and I'm going to have to find someone else more qualified for the position.

She knows damn well these is working hours and she supposed to be helping me wrangle these miscreants. So, she gonna have to wait to get that 'D' tonight.

Now that, that's been taken care off I walk over to the linen closet. Already knowing who was there I whispered, "Try not to fuck this up or next time you're on your own." With that I walk off.

I needed to find Yugyeom, he texted me some weird shit about getting high and going for a joy ride with pigs.

That bet not mean what I think it does.

I swear a mother's job is never done.

**Nola's POV:**

I hurried into the clothes that JinYoung brought for me. Then placed my dress into the duffle bag. I didn't want to carry around this bag all night so I left to go find Jin.

It didn't take long, he was in the kitchen yelling at someone about some burnt ass meat. I could see he was trying to save it somehow, by taking and scraping off the chard parts. I don't think it's gonna work though from what I can see it looks burnt all the way through. 

How the hell did that dude manage that?

I walked up just as Jin got to the center of the meat and crinkled my nose up in disgust. The damn thing was raw in the middle and bleeding. 

"Jin, can you put this up somewhere for me?" I asked handing him the duffle bag.

Wiping his hands, he took the bag from me. "yeah, come find me after the party La. I'm gonna go lock this in my room kay?"

After that I headed back to the dance floor determined to take JinYoung's advice. I spot Tracy still dancing but with a pout. I guess she must be mad.

I make my way to her easily enough. The floor is not as crowded as before now that Jay park's not on stage.

"I see you changed into something a lil more comfortable" shouted Tracy over the music. A smile now replaced her pout.

"yeah, you know how momma is" I laughed. Just as I was about to start dancing Jb changed the music to some old school. A huge smile crossed both me and Tracy's face.

We love this song and the movie even more. Practiced this routine day and night when we were little. It's about to go down.

Just as I was about to start dancing, someone grabs me from behind. Wrapping their arms around me bringing me flush against their body and kissing my neck.

"Damn, baby girl where your man at?" they whispered in my ear.

"Gottdamnit JinYoung! I told you that shit wasn't funny!" I fumed turning around swiftly. Only to come face to face with...

"Mark?" I asked voice barely above a whisper.

Smiling he pulled me close and I let him. To shocked to really do anything else.

"So, I don't know about you but I miss you. Lala no more bullshit, no more drama okay. I know we got some shit to work out and we'll be doing that later. Right now though, we got a movie to emulate." He proclaimed. Then smiling he gave me a small push.

Laughing I already knew where this was going, so I got right into character.

"Don't be moving me" I exclaimed. "Last time I checked you needed two people for this. I got Tracy who you got Mark?"

He didn't say anything just pointed behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw Jackson wave to me with a cocky smirk plaster on his face. Backing up a bit me and Tracy got into position as a circle began to form around us.

Jackson moved so that he was next to Mark and they fist bumped never taking their eyes off me and Tracy.

"Ready?" he asked. Not answering me and Tracy started dancing. I couldn't keep the smile off my face even if I tried.

 


	11. Dysfunction Function

**Sheeda's POV:**

I have to admit, talking to my sister about everything really helped to put things back into perspective. I'll be the first to admit it, I overreacted.

I was more embarrassed than anything else. I mean who wants to have someone walk in on something so...intimate?

Shawn's right, I'm glad that out of everyone it was kookie. Though now that I think about it he said Jimin sent him to come get us, which meant Jimin knew what we would be up there doing.

Snake hoe.

I think I still might lock his scary ass in that dark room with a shit load of cats. Make that sick cats at that.

I hope they cough up hairballs all over his J's, lil bitch.

With that thought I couldn't help but smile. Not a happy one either.

One of those smiles, the movie villain gives the camera right before they do some straight fuck shit to the main character. 

Yep, one of those kinds of smiles.

"Who you plotting on?" asked Shawn side-eyeing me.

I know my sister, so I don't bother giving her any sort of explanation.

She won't need one. Instead, I just say one word.

"Jimin."

Laughing, she nodded already knowing where my mind was.

"Okay then, we'll get his ass this weekend. I did tell Nam I needed to start coming over more anyway." Agreed Shawn.

Plotting with my sis always puts me in such a good mood.

Smiling, I threw my arm over Shawn's shoulders and exclaimed. "I feel like dancing!"

I had wanted to dance with Suga but I'm still lowkey mad at him too. How the hell you forget to lock the damn door?

Ugh! I swear he's gonna have to learn to either keep his phone on or to keep the doors locked, if he ever wants any of this again.

I hope he learns it soon to.

Oh well. I'll think about that later.

Right now, I want to hit that rollie one time with Shawn.

**JinYoung's POV:**

Making my way through the crowds of partygoers, I kept looking for the little lanky bastard I call my son.

I have to spot him before he spots me or he'll run. I can't believe his ass stole my edibles.

I need those after such a stressful week and he goes and just takes my shit?

Somebody getting an ass whoopin'.

After circling the inside of the house for the 6th time, I realized he was nowhere in there. Huffing I thought I should try my luck outside.

I hope he didn't eat all of them and smoke too. He's gonna be fucked if he did.

Probably thinking he's a Martian or something once it hit em.

I always get the strongest edibles they have at the dispensary, so that I can just nibble on them from time to time. They usually last me for a long time.

With my wild ass children, reckless ass baby momma and assault/battery case catching husband I need something to calm my nerves.

Wine can't solve all my problems all the time, sometimes momma needs something a little stronger.

At least I'm not as bad as Suho. His coke habit is outta this world.

I don't even think he has enough cartilage in his nose left to snort it. I know my brood is bad, but his are downright criminals.

Literally.

His oldest just got out of county and the youngest just got a year in juvi. 

Poor guy needed something to take the edge off parental failure.

My kids know, when you see any of them assholes coming to go the other way. Or tell they ass 'don't talk to me criminal'. 

Shit, whatever makes them little fuckers break laws could be contagious. 

Hell, Sehun's cute little dog got a shoe thrown at his ass when he came wagging his tail my way one time. Told him don't bring your ass over here, better take your ass back to your jailbird daddy house. 

Sirens pull me away from my thoughts, looking around I see Yugyeom across the street.

I can't help but notice the car that's hood is dented and smoking or the mailbox that is now laying in splintered pieces across the grass.

He was just about to run when 3 police cars pulled up.

Quickly, I ran across the street as fast as my legs could carry me.

The only thing on my mind was 'please buddha don't let them kill my baby'.

I got there just as they made him put his hands behind his head. Immediately, he spotted me as I approached one of the officers.

"Oh shit, MOM IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he shouted, eyes widening as he took in my furious expression.

Ignoring him, I asked "Officer why is my son being arrested?"

She turned to face me, looking me up and down.

I know this bitch knows anybody dressed like I am got kids. Bad ass kids.

"He was involved in a high speed chase, after failing to pull over for a traffic violation." She told me.

I nod my head slowly, letting her words sink in. 

Walking up to him I couldn't help but scoff. Here I am looking for one thieving ass child while the other thieving ass kid is taking LAPD on a cruise around the county. 

"So, you out here stealing cars and going on joy rides?" I asked him.

I kept my voice low. He looked at me and gulped as the surrounding officers snickered among themselves.

I guess they already know what's coming.

Before he can form a response, I take off my belt and commence to whooping his ass. 

People from the party start to laugh and point. Having heard the commotion, they came out the house to be nosey.

"I didn't raise you to be out here stealing shit. You must have lost your rabbit ass mind!" I screamed as I continued to swing the belt. I decided the belt just wasn't getting it, so I dropped in on the ground and began popping him upside the back of his head.

"ARREST ME, ARREST ME ALREADY!" he screamed at the laughing officers. 

"actually, I think we will let you go home with your...ahh mom? Here" wheezed out the female officer. 

Instead she wrote him a citation. Informing me, in between hits, that he would receive a letter in the mail that would have his court date listed.

I thanked the officer and began to pull him away by his ear, yelling out "Just wait until I tell your father this shit!"

I guess it is officially okay to kick it with Suho now.

 


	12. You Gotta Go Big!

**NamJoon's POV** :

"Man, how the fuck you forget to lock the door?" I laughed "what did you think was gonna happen?"

I took a deep breath and continued to give Suga my take on his situation. "Look, I don't think it's as bad as you think it is. Honestly, I don't even think Sheeda is mad."

"Just **mad** embarrassed" snickered Jimin

Yoongi glared at him. 

I swear, Jimin ass stay on the cusp of an ass whoopin.

At least he had the decency to look down. 

"Like I said, I don't think it's that bad but, if you wanna cut through all the waiting and jump right back into her good graces then you know what you gotta do" giving him a pointed look, I lifted my brow and folded my arms.

"Beg?" shrugged Suga.

Damn. Why my friend gotta be so damn clueless?

"nah man, you have to make a big romantic gesture. Don't you watch romantic comedies?"

Both of us turned our heads to the new voice. 

When the hell did he pop up? It's not like he was wrong though. That was exactly what I was thinking. Guess I...well nobody expected HIM to be the one to state it.

Then again, I did say that he was actually pretty damn smart.

"Tae, what type of gesture? Like flowers, candy... a mixtape?" questioned Yoongi.

I watched as half eaten skittles poured out of Taehyung's mouth as he laughed at Suga's idea of a grand romantic gesture.

Yep, he was still high. At least he was making sense though. I guess at this point that's all I can ask for.

Sighing, I decided to be the one to answer suga.

"No man, think bigger, bolder and creative"

I watched as Suga's eyes lit up and a huge grin formed on his lips.

"I have an idea but it's going to take everybody" Started Yoongi, "Remember that thing we did that time freshmen year?"

Damn, I forgot about that. This was going to be good and the perfect way to end a legendary party.

Taking out my phone I began to text my squad, and my brother. Suga wasn't lying this was going to take all of us.

**Nola's POV:**

It was just like old times. Damn I missed this.

I know JB had **purposely** put on a slow song, not just any song either.

No, he just **HAD** to play our song.

When we were in high school Mark sang this for me at the talent show. Ever since then it's been our song.

Pulling me closer his lips ghosted over the shell of my ear and he began singing to me.

It felt like we were the only people in the room. Nothing else existed beyond this song and us.

"I missed you La. It took me fucking up, for me to even realized that you're my world bae. Shit, not even that. You're my universe." He whispered intensely.

I shivered at his words. Damn I missed him too.

I'm already knowing where this night is about to end. 

At least I don't have to worry about Tracy coming home tonight.

Ain't nobody stupid, she might've been talking like she was going to link up with Jay, but everybody already knows the only park she hooking up with is JinYoung.

They ain't slick.

Even though they think they are.

Sighing, I turned in Marks arms, so we were facing. Wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his hair.

Smiling, he pulled me in for a tantalizing kiss. It left me breathless.

Yep, daddy's def getting these panties tonight.

Oh, shit did I just say that out loud?

Fuck it, it's true ain't no use trying to hide it. He knows it I know it. It really isn't a secret.

Laughing, I shrugged my shoulders. "I missed this"

"Nah, you don't even gotta explain that." He chuckled, cutting off my explanation.

"Nothing can shake our foundation. I mean, we might get mad at each other and not speak for a while but you know I ain't going too far" I stated stroking his cheek. "don't you, daddy?"

"Can't nothing ever keep me from you La, hell I'll fight the king of ten hells for you" Laughed Mark.

"Ten hells?" Is my baby high?

"It's a Chinese thing baby, I'll explain another day." Leaning down he Kissed my forehead and spun me around. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back flush against him.

Smiling against the side of my face he blurted out. "Baby, you know that bitch Simone' pussy is straight trash!"

I couldn't help laughing at his words. "I knew it! I bet she just laid there huh?"

"Man, hell yea! That shit was the worst."

For a second we just laughed.

"So, tell me the truth La" started Mark,

Oh shit, here we go.

"and I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

I gulped but still nodded my head.

"Tell me baby, Who's dick is bigger?"

Well damn, I really wasn't expecting that.

 

 

.......................................................................................................................................

We are now off of hiatus and back rolling, full steam ahead. Well, sort of.

Things are coming to a close and the party is almost over. This has been so much fun to write and I adore all of you who have read this story. From the bottom of my heart thank you!

 


	13. The Grand Finale`

**Yoongi's POV** :

"Okay, so everyone knows what to do?" I asked excitedly. This was it! The moment I not only get off shit creek island but show how much Nam and I have improved since freshman year.

Back then, they boo'd the hell out of us.

I swear, I thought I saw Sandman gearing up to escort our asses out the auditorium and Kiki Shepard shaking her head.

It was pretty bad.

We all gathered around and finished setting everything up. That shit ain't easy in the dark either.

I watched as Jin did a quick sound check, while J-hope, Jimin and Jungkook went over the dance routine one more time with Nam.

Two left feet can't even begin to describe his ass. That's my dude and all, but the higher his IQ gets the less rhythm his ass has.

I mean ain't nothing wrong with being smart but....

"Hey" I looked as Hobi placed his hand on my shoulder. "You ready man?" he asked, a smile plastered across his face.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

It was now or never. Either this would be a success, or I'd never hear the end of it.

Either way Sheeda was worth it.

"Look, I know I'm always giving you guys shit for...well everything. But That's just who I am and the type of person I'll always be. I'm not just Jin's friend, I'm yours too. Jin shows his affection his way and I've got mine." Sighing, J-hope took a breath before continuing.

"Anyway, enough with all this bullshit. We need to get you back in your girl's good graces."

I smiled and nodded again.

Laughing, he Grabbed me by the back of the neck. "I do wanna know one thing tho," He paused for dramatic effect. I swear dude is such a fucking drama king.

"How the fuck you forget to lock the door, knowing damn well it's about 300 mothafucka's running around the house? If she takes you back everyday I'mma text your ass 'don't forget to lock the door.' Nah for real."

I swear these motherfuckers won't let me live!

**3rd Person POV:**

One minute they were in the middle of a song, dancing the night away. Then in the next, the lights had all gone out and the music stopped. The entire party was enshrouded in darkness.

People murmured among themselves about power outages or any other plausible excuse for the sudden change.

Shawn glanced over to the DJ booth expecting to see a pissed off JB. However, to her utter befuddlement, she instead watched as the temperamental DJ packed his shit and walked toward the backyard.

"Where the fuck is the DJ going?" Whispered Sheeda to her sister cautiously.

Suddenly, lights from the backyard burned brightly filtering throughout the house and casting a soft glow about the room.

"Hey everyone, will you please head to the backyard. We have a special surprise in store" boomed Jackson's voice into the mic.

One by one the partygoers hesitantly, began to filter into the backyard. Sheeda scanned the crowd looking for any sign of Suga, hoping that maybe he could tell them what was going on.

She and Shawn had overheard gossip that the police had arrested someone earlier and she hoped like hell it wasn't him.

.......................................................................................

Jackson surveyed the gathering crowd from his position on the makeshift stage. Looking around he smiled when he saw his cousin hugged up with Nola, happy that the couple had finally made amends.

He saw Tracy as she put a screaming BamBam in a head lock, watching as she then motioned for an angry belt wielding JinYoung. It was a little disturbing how they both wore the same malicious smirk upon their face that promised nothing but pain.

Shrugging his shoulders, he realized that whatever the boy had done, he'd brought it on himself. It was no surprise to him when he also spotted a tear streaked and red faced Yugyeom not far behind them.

Scoffing, he muttered "great parenting guys" and continued to crowd watch.

It was then that his eyes fell on the worried expressions of Sheeda and Shawn.

Turning to his head to the guys currently getting in position, he spoke softly. "Guys I think you better hurry. Your girls are looking like they just witnessed a murder"

"Okay Jackson, we're ready" called Jin.

Nodding, Jackson placed the mic close to his mouth and began to speak, as JB hit the spotlight.

"We've all done some crazy things for love, but tonight I think this one takes the cake. Sheeda, Shawn?" He began "Can we get a spotlight on those two" he asked pointing out in the girl's direction.

Bright lights shown on both women causing them to shield their eyes from the assault. After a couple of seconds, the lights dimmed to a more comfortable illumination.

"Yeah that's good" commented Jackson "Anyway, like I was saying. It takes a special type of man to get in front of hundreds of people and tonight we have not one but two. Ladies this right here is for you" with that the bright lights faded, and the roof lit up.

7 shadows began to form on the guest house roof as the music que.

The crowd of partygoers began to scream and cheer. The realization of what was about to happen struck the girls with unmeasured ferocity and neither could stop the grin that formed. Nor did they want to.

Soon the shadows became the boys, mics in hand they began.

"I'm sorry baby" spoke Suga as the beat dropped.

"THAT"S MY MOTHAFUCKIN MAN!" Screamed Sheeda as she watched the performance in awe. While Shawn recorded them, and blew kisses at NamJoon.

The crowd went wild as fireworks lit the sky at the height of the performance.

No one would ever forget this night. This had turned out to be a truly legendary party.

............................................................................................

All too soon the performance was done, and Jackson resumed his MC duties returning to the mic.

"Thank you to everyone who came out tonight. We hope you all had a great time, but the party is over now, so everybody get the hell out. I mean nobody is saying you have to go home or nothing like that, but ya'll asses can't stay here."

Snatching the mic from his hand, Jin glared at Jackson then spoke

"For those of you that are too drunk to drive home safely please leave your keys with either myself or J-hope and we will see to it your car is safely returned to your homes. Also, there are both urbers and lifts waiting out front for that same purpose. Suga and NamJoon are glad that you were all able to attend and have a wonderful time, but they also want to ensure that everyone gets home safe. Once again, we'd like to thank everyone that came out tonight and as you leave I'd like to ask that no one trample over my mother's motherfucking flowers. Be respectful of our home."

The crowds began to disperse and head towards their perspective automobiles or ubers for some.

Jackson gave Jin a dab. "This was just like old times man, we gotta get together and do this again sometime."

"Man." Agreed Jin "are you staying to help clean up?"

"Yeah, you know I got you fam." He spoke already beginning to break down the sound equipment.

Turning to his brother, Jin grabbed Namjoon by the shoulders and guided him towards a waiting Shawn.

"We got this bro, this is the part where you get the girl and take her on a tour of the house. Maybe you could show her your 'basement studio'?"

"Yeah, I heard its sound proof" agreed a smirking J-hope, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Sighing, Jin asked something he had been wanting to know all night. "So little bro, was it worth it?"

Nam looked at Shawn's beautiful smile and nodded.

She was worth this and more.

"Well, go get her!" encourage his older brother, giving him a shove.

.................................................................................................

Yoogi walked up to Sheeda arms stretched open. "Still mad at me?" he asked

She quickly embraced him.

"If you ever in your life time forget to lock the door, I swear I'mma whoop your ass and put you on timeout" she whispered darkly.

Chuckling a bit, he nodded his head in understanding.

Together they walked hand in hand.

..................................................................................................

Finally, after what felt like forever they were able to make their way out of the backyard, to the front of the house. Nola had found Tracy and told her she could take her car, she was going to ride with Mark. Tracy needed it, so she could take BamBam and Yugyeom home. JinYoung had stayed behind to help clean and take some of JB's DJ equipment back to his house.

After agreeing to meet at Ihop for breakfast (as was their tradition anytime they went out) the two girls parted ways. Nola quickly found Mark and the two made their way to his car.

As they approached they noticed a small crowd of people had surrounded his G-wagon and were quietly murmuring among themselves.

Not really thinking anything of it Mark continued to walk to his SUV. Nola however, knew something was off.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!" she heard Mark yell.

Quickly, she tied her hair back as she sped to catch up with him. She be damned if somebody tried her man and she just sat around helpless.

As she got closer she saw just what had made him curse and it wasn't what she had thought.

Sighing, she shook her head as Mark kicked his now tireless SUV. "Someone" had taken off all his tires but left the rims. They had also spray painted the windows navy blue and using that same spray paint wrote "bitchass bitch" all around the car.

Walking up to him, she gave her man a hug. "Well I guess we better call triple A" she suggested.

"How the fuck am I going to explain this to my insurance, again?" asked Mark in almost disbelief. "My insurance covers a lot of shit but crazy bitch outbursts is not one of them"

Laughing behind them, caused them both to turn around. There seated in the passenger side of a Honda Civic, sat Simone' with a triumphant grin plastered upon her face.

"You raggedy bitch, Trash pussy ass hoe!" screamed Mark as the car sped off into the night. Nola grabbed a Hennessy bottle that had been in the gutter and launched it towards the car. Striking and shattering the back window.

"Come on baby" grabbing his hand, Nola led his unresistant form back towards the house.

"baby what are we doing?" he asked.

Looking at him, she grinned widely "Well first I thought we borrow Jackson's truck and then I thought you might like to get that bitch Simone' and whoever helped her fuck up your car. I don't think we've ever whooped ass as a couple. I thought it could be good for us."

Laughing, he couldn't agree more.

.................................................................................................

**A Week Later:**

"Hey Jimin, come here for a minute!" called Yoongi from the back of the house. They had all got together to watch the fight.

He glanced wearily at Sheeda, who shrugged her shoulders. Ever since the party, he had been on edge.

He was no fool he knew she was planning something.

He tried to apologize on several occasions, but she wouldn't even hear him out. She would just put on a fake smile that oozed of malice and tell him it was okay, that she understood.

Even Shawn, didn't want to hear anything he had to say. Every time he tried to talk to her about it, in the hope of getting Sheeda to forgive him, she would just tell him that that was their business and she wasn't in it.

Huffing, he got up to see what Suga wanted. Hopefully, it was just like any other time and he needed help finding something or he wanted him to go to the store and get condoms.

However, with each step he took he couldn't shake the feeling of danger that crept its way up his spine.

"Where are you?" he called out.

"In here" came Yoogi's reply.

As he neared the door, he stopped just shy of entering instead he opened the door wide. He was sure they were going to try something, but he was wrong.

Instead, all he found was Suga struggling with recording equipment.

"Man can you stop staring and help me move all this shit to the basement?" snapped Suga.

Sighing a breath of relief, Jimin hurried to help. Together they moved all the stuff quickly. Once done, they joined the others back in the den.

Searching his pockets Jimin realized he must have left his phone down in the basement. Getting up he started to walk to retrieve it.

"Man where you going the fights about to start?" asked Kookie, as he munched on chips.

"" I left my phone down in the basement"

"So. Leave it until after the fight" added Namjoon, slightly lifting his head from Shawn's lap. "It's not like anybody's gonna steal it."

"Nah, I'll be right back" called Jimin, already down the hall.

It didn't take him long to get there but as soon as he entered he heard the door slam shut behind him.

He tried the light and found that it wouldn't work. He thought he had heard meowing and began to get scared.

He kept telling himself his mind was playing tricks on him because it was dark.

Steeling his resolve, he made his way to where he knew the breaker to be. Opening the box, he hit the switch and the room flooded with light.

To his horror, he came face to face with his worst nightmare. He was in a room with a swarm of sick cats!

They were everywhere! Some rubbed up against him, others coughed up hairballs dangerously close to his j's.

Screaming, he ran towards the door and tried the handle again.

Locked. He was locked in.

He slid down the door and began to cry.

On the other side Sheeda chuckled darkly, "gottacha bitch! Now we' square."

Tossing his phone onto the ground beside the door, she made her way back to the others to watch the fight.

 

**THE END!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also just so you know I actually love J-hope but in this story while he's not a bad guy, he's just not well liked. Any who, see you guys next time.


End file.
